The invention relates to a fire resistant structure comprising heat sensitive or combustible plastic materials. In general plastic items of structure are made of epoxy or polyester resins or other synthetic materials, wherein the wall of the structure may be reinforced by means of one or more fibrous layers.
Plastic materials find in an increasing amount application for constructing various items of structure, such as pipe-lines, storage tanks, lulls for ships, wall elements, etc.
In spite of various desirable properties of plastic materials for use in a marine environment, such as their corrosion resistance and light weight, conventional plastic structures are generally not accepted by Classification Societies and Regulatory Authorities for use in vital services in ships and on offshore platforms. The main reason for non-acceptance is the susceptibility of conventional plastic structures to fire damage.
Numerous attempts have been made to improve the fire resistance of plastic structures such as by covering the structure with insulating layers comprising fire proof coatings or claddings. Although these provisions enhance the fire resistance of the structure satisfactorily they have the inherent disadvantage that the cost and often the weight of the structure are considerably increased and that complex installation and inspection procedures are required.